


All Is For My Lord

by PaperFox19



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrich has the greatest loyalty and love for Valvatorez, he proves it in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is For My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Valvatorez smiled at his loyal servant Fenrich. The bond they share was deep, Fenrich wanted desperately to restore Valvatorez to power again, he had done everything in his power and connection to do this. Things had come down to the cross line, and although the Tyrant Valvatorez was no more his lord still remained.

“My lord I have prepared a bath for you…” Fenrich spoke giving a bow. “Did you had the herbs?” Valvatorez asked and removed his cape. “Of course sir…” Valvatorez moved over to him. “Will you join me this time…?” He said stroking Fenrich’s cheek.

Fenrich blushed and felt his body ache with need. “Please my lord it would be inappropriate for me to share a bath with you I will wait for you outside…”

“As always…” Valvatorez said with a disappointed sigh. He patted Fenrich’s head and entered the bathroom. It was lit with blood scented candles and to a vampire it smelled divine, and the smell of the herbs mixed in with it. He stripped off his clothing and got into the bath.

Outside Fenrich held his master’s cape to his nose and sniffed the vampire’s scent. ‘Master Valvatorez…’ He groaned and ached in desire. He rubbed the bulge in his tight pants. Valvatorez finished his bath and not stopping to put on a robe he stepped into his room naked. Fenrich blushed. “Master you are indecent, please I should get you a towel…” Fenrich hid the cape behind his back and quickly tried to search for a towel.

Valvatorez caught Fenrich and threw him onto the bed and pinned his servant’s body beneath his own. “Fenrich you follow all my orders correct…” He purred into the wolf’s ear. “Yes all is for my lord…”

“Take your clothes off Fenrich…” He said and pulled away from him so he could follow his orders. Fenrich got up from the bed and removed his jacket and tugged off his tight pants. He fumbled with the buckle at first but the pants came off. Fenrich’s hard 12 inch dick sprang into the air. “My lord I protest a servant shouldn’t do these things…”

“Things like sniffing my cape…” Valvatorez challenged and Fenrich froze his body going rigid. “Don’t worry Fenrich I’m not mad at you at all, in fact I want you to act on your desires…”

“My lord I could never mpfh…” Fenrich gasped as Valvatorez kissed him. His hand gripped Fenrich’s thick cock and the werewolf bucked into his grasp. “You want me to relax and be at ease, how can I relax when my loyal vassal is suffering…?” Valvatorez pumped his servant’s cock and made him moan in desire.

“My lord…” Fenrich moaned and bucked into his grasp. He buried his face in Valvatorez’s neck and sniffed the man’s scent that was mixed with the special herbs he had used in the bath. “Do you want to suck your master’s dick Fenrich…” The vampire whispered and licked his ear. Fenrich gasped and pulled back to stare at the serious look on his master’s face. He nodded not trusting his words. “Then do a good job Fenrich and I want you to touch yourself as you suck me…”

“Yes sir, all is for my lord…” He said getting down on his knees. He was face to face with the vampire’s hard 14 inch dick, that was crowned with black hairs, neatly trimmed. The smell of the man’s musk made Fenrich want to cum right then and there. ‘This is for my lord, he wants me to please him and I shall…’

Fenrich licked along the long cock earning a pleased groan from the vamp. He traced the a vein with his tongue and kissed it. ‘He tastes so good…’ He thought and as his master moaned he got more and more bold. He licked up down and sucked on the sides of the vamp’s rod. Unlike his own cock Valvatorez was cut so he went to the head and started sucking on it. “That’s good Fenrich show me your skills in oral…”

That struck a cord in Fenrich. He started taking the massive cock into his mouth relaxing his throat and deep-throating the massive cock, even with his skill he could only get down 10 inches. He moaned around the massive cock enjoying the taste. He pumped his own dick he was leaking so much pre cum it made a puddle on the floor. ‘I’ll have to clean that up…’ He thought, a hand lacing in his silver mane brought him back to the task at hand.

Valvatorez gripped Fenrich’s lochs enjoying the service his servant was providing. “Keep going Fenrich I’m getting close, I want you to drink my cum…”

Fenrich pulled off his face going red. “Really my lord a servant being allowed to drink his master’s cum its unheard of…” Fenrich protested worried about his lord’s image. “Are you saying you won’t drink my cum Fenrich?”

“Of course not I…” Valvatorez forced his mouth back over his cock. “Then shut up and suck me!” He ordered and Fenrich obeyed he sucked on him He deep throated him and gave long hard sucks to the tip. “Hmm Fenrich here it comes…” His master’s cock twitched in his mouth and he pulled back to the head just in time to catch the flood of Vampire jizz as it spilled from the tip.

It was the best thing Fenrich had ever tasted, it was so thick and potent, but that was the power of the sardines… More cum flowed out of the Vampire cock so much Fenrich couldn’t swallow it all and it spilled from his mouth ran down his chin and dripped onto his chest.

The cum tasted so good Fenrich found his release he came spraying his seed all over the ground his cum staining the carpet. Fenrich pulled off Valvatorez’s still hard cock his wolf tail wagging happily. “My lord, thank you for the opportunity, but you should retire for the night… I will see to the mess…” He said looking down in shame.

Valvatorez tilted his chin up. “Now now Fenrich, how could I call myself your master unless I was sure you were fully satisfied…” The werewolf was given no time to protest as he was tossed onto his master’s bed the red sheets complimenting his skin and silver hair. His tail wagged excitedly as Valvatorez approached him. His fingers were coated in cum he pushed Fenrich’s legs apart and brought a cum coated finger to his hole. He thrust in and the werewolf moaned. “Oh have you played with yourself here Fenrich…”

“No my lord I would never ohhhh…” Fenrich moaned as the finger wiggled inside him. “Are you sure your body seems used to fingers should I use something bigger…”

“My lord…” Fenrich moaned and he removed his finger and positioned his hard cock. “Accept your master’s cock Fenrich!!” He said and thrust in and Fenrich locked his legs behind Valvatorez’s back. “ALL IS FOR MY LOOOOOOOOOOORRRRDDDDD!!!” Fenrich cried as the massive cock pushed its way inside. “Master’s cock is so big, I can’t hold back I’m cumming…” Fenrich howled and blew his load all over his chest and abs.

“Really Fenrich I’m only half way inside, have you no control…” Valvatorez said and snapped his hips forward and filled him with the rest of his dick. Fenrich clawed at his master’s sheets and tore them up as the pleasure and pain swirled inside him. “Forgive (pant) me (pant) my lord I am (pant) unworthy to be in your bed…” Fenrich panted.

“Nonsense who better than you to satisfy my lust…” He shouted and started pounding into Fenrich’s tight ass. “My lord I am unworthy, oh god you’re so deep inside me…” His tail whipped back feverishly unable to handle the feeling of pleasure.

“You’re squeezing my dick so tight Fenrich do you hate being my bed mate so much…” Valvatorez asked and licked his cheek. “Never my lord oh yes my lord my lord oh YES!!” His head whipped back and he came again spraying cum all over his man milk covered chest.

Valvatorez hissed as Fenrich’s werewolf body clenched down on his dick in his release it felt like it was sucking him in. He gave one final thrust and came deep into the male’s tight ass. Fenrich writhed as the vampire cum filled him.

Fenrich was now high and it would take him a bit to come down. Valvatorez pulled his softened but still impressive cock out and began to lick Fenrich’s body. Next to sardines Fenrich’s cum was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He cleaned Fenrich of cum and sweat, and after a few more minutes he came out of his sex high.

The werewolf moved causing him to gasp as cum leaked out of his abused hole and dribbled onto the bed. “My lord I have made a mess of things I should be punished…” He jumped out of bed ignoring the pain that shot up his spine by doing so.

“That’s enough Fenrich you were amazing, please look into getting the carpets cleaned and please order me new sheets for my bed…” Fenrich said sliding underneath the damage sheets. “You did very well Fenrich I am most pleased…”

“Yes all is for my lord…” Fenrich said and gave a bow, he flinched as more cum leaked out of him and ran down his legs. “If you’ll excuse me…”

“One of these days Fenrich I will have you as mine, not as my servant but as mine…” Valvatorez said as Fenrich left the room. “I’m sorry my lord but having me as your mate would only shame you, I could not live with myself if I brought shame to your name…”

Fenrich limped down the hall and began to prepare for the next day he had a lot of tasks to perform, and all was for his lord…

End


End file.
